dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kar'zol'anthan (LOTSG)
Kar'zol'anthan, usually shortened as Zol, is the Original Being and the one who created reality and defined it. Zol is also the first King of All and ruled the Multiverse for billions of years before granting power and regency to iTs Grand Priest, Zenthos. Appearance Kar'zol'anthan's usual form is a large golden dragon, approximately twenty feet long. Since iT is a shapeshifter, Kar'zol'anthan can take any appearance iT desires. Personality Few recall Kar'zol'anthan, the only individuals who are known to have met him are Zenthos and Galanova, who both said Kar'zol'anthan could be stern when required but was mostly a laid back individual. Additionally, Galanova told Zen-Oh that Zol was a noble, just being that despised evil and those who would attack the weak. To Zenthos, this was a foolish idea as he believed only the worthy should live but followed the King of All loyally despite their reservations. To Galanova, iT's nobility was to be emulated. Zol was also described as a very in-depth creator, taking the time to define reality in a way that would encourage and support life. He also crafted the Gold Palace to specifically be indestructible to anyone but him, even the later King of Alls are unable to destroy it. Biography Kar'zol'anthan originally existed alone in a timeless state. Zol created everything from nothing, causing time to spring forth and definining reality itself. iT ruled over the Multiverse for billions of years and gained an assistant in the form of Zenthos, a mortal who was given the role of Grand Priest. Eventually, Kar'zol'anthan saw fit to pass on iTs role and status to a willing Zenthos, who assumed the role gladly. Zol lived for many more years and went on to the Afterlife of the Gods, the Gold Palace, though it was noted he did not actually die. Power Originally, Kar'zol'anthan was the King of All, which granted iT infinite power over creation. Zol's status as the Original Spirit granted iT the capacity to also craft the rules to reality, as well as create the guidelines for the deities. Techniques *'Create' - Zol can create anything. iT could create 50 universes with afterlives, the first incarnation of angels, gods of creation and destruction, and the myriad mortal species without effort. iT also made the Gold Palace, a realm that is unable to be destroyed by anyone other than the Original Being. *'Erase '- Zol can erase anything with ease. *'Indestructibility' - Zol is utterly indestructible like all other Kings of All. In fact, it is even more invulnerable, with not even a King of All capable of damaging Zol. *'Power Granting '- Zol holds the capacity to grant power to mortals and entities iT chooses. iT granted power to the first Grand Priest and the first Gods of the Multiverse. Zol granted vast power to Zenthos when elevating the Grand Priest to King of All. *'Rule Defining' - Uniquely, Kar'zol'anthan is capable of defining reality's rules when iT was the King of All due to also being the Original Being. All the successive Kings are unable to define reality. *'Shapeshifting' - Zol can change iTs appearance with ease. iTs original appearance is that of a gold western dragon roughly 20-feet long. Trivia Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Kings Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Dragon Category:Good Characters Category:Multiversal Singularity Category:Kaestal